1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for molding chocolate, and particularly to an apparatus for molding chocolate blocks each including an ornamental relief pattern made of a first chocolate material of one color and a body portion carrying the ornamental relief pattern and made of a second chocolate material of different color through a continuous automation system.
2. Prior Art
In a known process for molding a chocolate block having an ornamental relief pattern, a first chocolate material for forming the ornamental relief pattern is heated to be fluidized and then cast into a first or lower mold having a smooth top face and one or more engraved mold cavities forming the ornamental relief patterns, such as desired design or letters. After scraping the top face of the first mold, the first chocolate material is cooled at some extent, and a second or upper mold having one or more through-openings is placed on the first mold. Before the first chocolate material contained in the engraved mold cavities of the first mold is not yet solidified, a second chocolate material having color different from that of the first chocolate material is heated to be fluidized and then cast into the through-openings of the second mold. After the first and second chocolate materials are crystallized and solidified, the upper or second mold is separated from the lower or first mold to remove the molded chocolate block from the combined molds.
However, in the known process, the fluidized second chocolate material tends to penetrate into the gap inevitably formed at the interface between the top face of the lower mold and the bottom frace of the upper mold. The penetrating second chocolate material having the color and quality different from those of the first chocolate material adheres on the top face of the first mold, and the thus adhering second chocolate material is mixed with the first chocolate material at the scraping step of the next operation cycle, thereby to deteriorate the quality and appearance of the product chocolate block, resulting in loss of commercial value of the product. In the conventional process, the residual second chocolate material adhering on the top face of the lower mold surrounding the engraved cavities for molding the ornamental relief pattern is removed by manual operations. However, such manual operations are time consuming and ineffective.